


Jealousy, My Ass!

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hello jealousy my old fren, I'm Not Jealous!, Ive come to visit you again, PFFT, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Jealousy.Jealousy was for small minded, petty people.So how did Okita end up being jealous himself?He, Okita Sougo, charismatic, smart, Prince of Sadists, was jealous?Yes.Yes, he was.





	Jealousy, My Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehhehehee  
> I just love the idea of jealous Okita~~  
> Loll

Okita watched from the back, staring at the crowd. 

 _Since... since when did China have_ fans _?_

It was true. Kagura laughed and smiled and flipped the desperate men off, as they tried serenading her with the guitar (terribly out of tune, he might add) or charm her with cheesy pick up lines (so much cheese he could make hundreds of pizzas) or woo her with their claims of love and flowers and poems (aren't poems meant to rhyme?? And, anyway, if they didn't, the words made no sense!)

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" He weaved his way through the crowd, then finally found his way next to her. "Hey, China. Ready for our  _date_?" He said the last word loudly. 

She nodded with a smile, taking her hand. 

The men behind her all let out a cry of shock. She led him forward and he turned to give them the finger and a triumphant grin.

He felt like she had chosen him, even though she had basically chosen not being swarmed by hordes. 

They pushed the door to the restaurant open and sat down. 

She called a waiter over, ordering about half of the items on the menu. 

The waiter laughed and nodded, then left, coming back with their food after a while. He set them down.

Okita scanned him. The waiter was in his 20s, flirting with China, good looki-

_Wait, what?!_

_Stop flirting with China! I'm right here!_

Kagura gestured to the steak in front of her, which was the most expensive item on the menu. "Wait, I didn't order this."

"It's on the house." He winked. He gave her the receipt and a small slip of paper, then left. 

"What was that all about?" She wondered aloud. Okita clenched his fists, then stood up, throwing a few fifty dollar bills at her. "Knock yourself out, China." 

Then he walked out. 

* * *

"Oi, sadist! Let's go out today!" Kagura yelled, walking up to him. His lips twitched into a smile. "Um, sure." 

 _I shouldn't be so happy about this._ he thought, taking her hand. She ran into the arcade, giggling, and pointed to one of those claw games. "Can I get one? Please?"

Okita smiled and handed her a coin, which she popped into the machine and started playing with. 

"I want that dog one! It's for Sadaharu!" She cheered as she dropped it into the box and retrieved it, hugging it tightly. 

 _She's so... cute..._ Okita shuddered at the thought. What was wrong with him? China was a monster girl, not an adorable girl. 

But he was staring at her, finally taking note of how cute she was - her hair was done up in her signature buns, covered with her hair ornaments. Her azure orbs were sparkling as she looked around curiously. She looked like a doll with her porcelain skin and perfect, soft lips that Okita wanted to-

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?!_ Okita slapped himself.  _We've been dating for five fucking weeks, isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that crap?!_

"S-a-dist!" Kagura called. "Hmm? What is it?" 

"Look! Fireworks!" 

He looked outside, noticing the burst of colours shattering in the night sky - Okita smiled. 

Kagura shot him a mischievous grin, grabbing his hand and bringing him outside to get a better view. "Let's go to the roof of Yorozuya." 

So they ran again, finally reaching the snack shop. They ran up the stairs, then hoisted themselves up, sitting on the rooftop as they stared at the explosion of rainbows in the dark sky. 

Kagura sighed contentedly, leaning against him. He didn't know what he was doing, but his hand reached up and entangled themselves in her hair. 

_Soft..._

Now he really didn't know what he was doing as he gently grasped her chin and turned her head towards his. 

He stared at her eyes, feeling like those blue eyes could swallow him whole. 

She closed her eyes, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed - until she kissed him. 

He responded immediately as his hand cupped her cheek and the other reached twirled her hair between their finger. 

They tilted their heads so they could feel more of their lips, and they were enjoying themselves so much they didn't break away until they heard a shout of anger. "-CHIROU! KAGURA! SOFA!" Gintoki was screaming.

Okita smirked at him and waved. "Hey,  _danna,_ what's up? You think we'll have a son or daughter?" 

Gintoki sputtered and pointed. "Y-you! SOFA! GET DOWN HERE!" 

Kagura hit Okita's arm. "Don't say that, idiot! It's embarrassing!" 

"Oh? But it's true, right?"

"Idiot. You're the one who got all jealous and shit." 

"Pfft- jealous, my ass!" 

"Yeah, your ass! You motherfucking asshole!" 

He sighed, kissing her. "Sorry, sorry. Love you." 

"You were still jealous."

"WAS NOT!" He protested. "HEY! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Gintoki yelled. 

They both gave him the middle finger, laughing. 

Okita cupped her face and kissed her gently again, smiling.

He got up. 

"Aw, you're leaving already?" She pouted.

"I have some people to kill."

He so was  _not_ jealous. 

 


End file.
